draconian_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Registratech/Battle Rhythm: Joaquín Ortiz Reveal Trailer
August 18, 2012 The Trailer starts off with a Teen ESRB rating (meanwhile in the European version, the trailer starts off with a PEGI 12 rating while the Japanese version starts off with a "C" CERO rating) for 5 seconds and then fades. A cumbia-themed instrumental music plays in the background as we cut to a ballroom located in Mexico City, where every couple is in the dancing floor. The logo for Draconian Games fades in for 6 seconds and then fades out to make way for the logo for NetherRealm Studios to come in. 6 seconds later, that logo fades away. The Realistic Formula that reads "FULL REALISTIC GRAPHICS OF FUTURE" appears for 6 seconds and then that fades away. We cut to a viewport of a fancy mansion in Colombia, then the camera focuses on a dark blonde guy with a navy blue tank top with thunder details, sky blue pants, bracers with the colors of Colombian flag and red cloth belt, then he starts to kick three times and then does a roundhouse, followed by bringing his opponent saying "Can you evade my furious feet? I don't think so!", followed by a small pause of five seconds where the background changes to multicolored flash lights as the name "Joaquín Ortiz" starts to pop up before it returns to normal. A salsa-themed instrumental music is playing throughout the rest of the trailer. The fight takes place outside of the mansion as Joaquín starts to fight against Carlos. Joaquin starts to conjure a soccer-shaped fireball from his hands and then kicks it to him. Then Carlos runs towards him, only for the colombian to somersault his opponent, falling to the ground. Once he gets up, Joaquin performs a sliding kick towards him, then performs an Auto-Double consisting of two right kicks, followed by a pop-up from his left kick. The colombian jumps and then performs an aerial bycicle kick, hitting Carlos. As minutes passed, Carlos performs his Palma de Ritmo, but Joaquin evades it with one sequential chain kick attack, hitting the mexican. The attack continues two times before Carlos falls to the ground. Joaquin prepares his Combo de Patadas Rapidas with a dash towards Carlos. By connecting, he does a series of kicks, then he uppercuts with his somersault kick to send his opponent to fly, then he jumps and does a chilean soccer kick to his still airborne opponent. With the final hit, a "KO!" message appears on screen as the action is paused for 10 seconds before returns to the action as Carlos is sent to the ground. The announcer says "Joaquin Ortiz Wins!" as he performs a split, then gets up and then prepares to do a Neri Chagi charged with flames, as the camera focuses closely on him. Blue colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Cut to the logo for Battle Rhythm (what the logo looks like is up for interpretation) popping up in multicolored, with below the aforementioned logo that says, "The dance begins in December 9, 2013!", accompanied by, at the very bottom, the logo for Draconian Games and one for NetherRealm Studios as well as the PS4, Xbox One and Steam logos at the bottom. The announcer says "Fighter incoming!" as we cut to the streets of Moscow, Russia, where we see a blonde woman with white blouse and a pink coat that doesn't cover the breast area but the blouse does and black pants. She's seen behind holding a knife, but then she turns forward and throws her knife to the camera, shattering the lens. Then the copyright is seen below the black screen. Category:Blog posts